Paper cups as described for example in the European patent application EP 1 227 043 A1 are used for serving beverages, and are also available with a double-walled design for holding hot beverages. The insulating properties of such double-walled paper cups are satisfactory. Problems may arise however in the case of such double-walled paper cups when a large number of paper cups must be stacked together. When a large number of cups are stacked, the lower cups may become jammed, so that the cups can only be separated from one another with difficulty or not at all. Beads can be provided on the inner cup as an aid against jamming, on which beads the respective top cup can be supported. This measure prevents the cups from jamming. Circumferential projections of this type in the form of circumferential beads are pressed into the cup sleeve by means of a press roller. A cup of this type is disclosed for example in the European patent application EP 1 227 043 A1. The pressing in of such a bead results in a stretching of the material in the area of the bead. As paper cannot really be stretched, there is a risk that the inner sleeve can tear in the area of the bead. In order to avoid tearing in the inner sleeve, the bead is, as a rule, only lightly pressed in.